


Bruised and Bloody

by Thette



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alliterative Poetry, Daddy Kink, Epic Poetry, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Ljodahattr, Major Character Injury, Old Norse, Old Norse Verse, Poetry, This can be read as totally non-sexual and non-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This probably requires an explanation... I started reading <a href="http://petra.dreamwidth.org/633429.html">The Avengers Kink List Team Bonding Session</a> (which is amazing, and there's plenty of more fic in the comments!). Petra mentioned that she thought Natasha could be a good daddy for Clint, but not for Thor. I thought it could work, and my brain started writing it in ljodahattr. (I can't be the only one who writes Thor fanfic in Old Norse verse, right? Anyone?) The kink is only implied in the finished poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised and Bloody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](http://rosemaryfic.livejournal.com/8946.html) and [here](http://petra.dreamwidth.org/633429.html?thread=8740437#cmt8740437) Jun 19th, 2012. 
> 
> A note on ljodahattr, for the poetry geeks:
> 
> Ljodahattr is an alliterative verse common in the Eddas, and one of the easier Old Norse meters. (The son of Odin deserves drottkvätt, but I'm not that good a skald. I can do hrynhenda, though, but it's really, really hard work.) A stanza is composed six lines: two lines with two stressed syllables each, followed by a third line with three stressed syllables, and then the pattern is repeated. The first letter in the first stressed syllable on the first line is repeated in at least one of the stressed syllables on the second line. (More repetitions are allowed. This also means that Avengers Assemble is not an alliteration; Avengers alliterate on the v and assemble on the s.) In the third line, there is another alliteration on two or three of the stressed syllables. All vowels count as the same letter for the purpose of alliteration (but it's prettier to alliterate on different vowels), and sp, sk and st are different from s followed by other letters. I chose to make this a little more difficult, by having the second and fifth line be short after the second stressed syllable, and by re-using the alliteration from line three in line four and five. Oh, yeah, and by writing this in my second language...

Spider fighting  
thunder spell  
bruised and bloody she lay.  
Band of brothers:  
sister's bane?  
Care, said the Captain, for her.  
  
Bewildered she woke;  
the son of Wotan  
stood, hammer drawn, by the door.  
Do you forgive me?  
Always, my dear,  
now bring me a glass of your brew.  
  
Hospitals scare her.  
Budem! To your health!  
They sat in silence and drank.  
Sullen and solemn  
safeguard and ward;  
tables turned in the night.  
  
Endless warrior  
prince of the Æsir  
born to battle and strife.  
Bold, with the heart of an  
innocent boy.  
She shrugged and shouldered the role.  
  
Sister and brother;  
father and son;  
all the same in the end.  
Always, she whispered,  
always your friend.  
The Widow watching the God.

**Author's Note:**

> For my other works in Old Norse verse, check out [Hefnendakvidha](http://archiveofourown.org/works/853037), a retelling of (so far, the first third of) the Avengers movie in hrynhenda, and [Loki-Gabrielkvidha](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1047011), a canon compliant ode to Gabriel/Loki in the Supernatural 'verse, also in hrynhenda.


End file.
